Cosa d'Una Noche
by Bellatrix Monserratt
Summary: Draco sabe que Hermione entenderá por que se fue antes del amanecer y sin importar qué, él sabe que lo mejor es que así se quede,como algo de una sola noche. Tentativamente One-Shot. Read & Review. Dramione.


**Por Bellatrix Monserratt**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (libros o películas) no me pertenecen así como tampoco sus personajes.**

**Cosa d'Una Noche**

_***si ya habías leído esto lamento la confusión, es el mismo solo que lo escribí muy tarde y ahora que lo leí me di cuenta de varios errores que cometí por eso lo volví a subir.**_

Fue solo algo de una noche, tan solo paso, no lo pudo controlar, y lo peor del caso es que no le podía echar la culpa a los 2 whisky de fuego que se había tomado en las tres escobas, a diferencia de Ginebra Weasley, ella no se los había tomado prácticamente de dos tragos.

Desde que entraron al bar las vio sentadas en una mesa, las mejillas de Weasley ya estaban sonrojadas y tenía la mirada algo perdida, Granger se reía pero se veía bastante lúcida, al parecer tenía más aguante al alcohol que su amiga.

Preguntando se enteró que iban por su tercera ronda, se sorprendió del aguante que al parecer Hermione demostraba tener, aunque él mejor que nadie sabía que estar borracho era algo que se podía ocultar muy bien.

"¡Vamonos Mioneeee! Uff…Harrry se enojaraaaa si me veee asíii, hay que corr…correr para llegar antesss que elloooossss!"

"Contrólate Ginny"

Todo el mundo volteó a verlas, Hermione inútilmente trataba de hacerla callar y sacarla del lugar, sintió pena por ella.

"Tal vez deberíamos ayudar"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Vamos Malfoy, Granger jamás podrá sacar de aquí y si lo hace no podrán entrar al castillo sin hacer un escándalo"

"Eso les pasa por no saber controlar el alcohol"

"No podemos dejarlas así"

"¿Desde cuándo tienes conciencia Zabini?"

"Anda…Weasley está a punto de caer"

Resignado se levantó y siguió a Zabini, éste ya le estaba ofreciendo la mano a Weasley que lo veía con cara de disgusto.

"¡No quiero! Herm…Hermioneee me llevará"

"Vamos chica, apenas puedes sostenerte…no me sorprendería que cayeras dormida al sentir el aire en la cara"

"Vamos Ginny no seas terca, acepta el brazo de Zabini"

Terca se levanto lo mejor que pudo y agarrándose de las mesas llego hasta la puerta pero en cuánto sintió el frío viento en la cara se cayó de espaldas, Blaise llego a tiempo de agarrarla y la cargo saliendo del lugar.

"¿Tendré que hacer lo mismo contigo?"

"¿Qué? No…estoy bien…"

Ambos salieron del lugar siguiendo a Zabini que al parecer estaba discutiendo con Ginny.

"Si no saben tomar no deberían hacerlo"

"No te metas"

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, Hermione no estaba borracha pero sentía cierto cosquilleo en las manos y el paisaje se nublaba un poco, al parecer había parado en buen momento, si hubiera tomado uno más probablemente Draco la estaría llevando en brazos igual que a su amiga.

Al llegar al castillo Blaise se fue directo a la torre de Gryffindor, al parecer por fin Ginny había dejado de pelear.

"Te veo en la cena Draco"

"Aja…" se volteó a Granger que iba en la dirección opuesta "¿A dónde vas tú?"

"Quiero caminar un rato…me siento rara"

"¿Mareada?"

"¡No! Ya te dije que estoy bien"

Y al decir esto tropezó con sus propios pies y solo sus manos al frente impidieron que su cara sufriera daño severo. Roja y consiente que Malfoy la había visto se levanto rápidamente y se sacudió.

Draco quería reír pero prefirió no hacerlo, Granger no estaba tomada, solo tenía un poco alterados los sentidos, la vio alejarse y decidió ir detrás de ella, si volvía a caer probablemente se lastimaría.

Prácticamente todo el mundo estaba fuera del castillo, además de los fantasmas solo se veían unos cuantos alumnos y profesores, amargamente pensó que no había sido así como había planeado pasar su noche libre, pero ¿Qué más daba? Por lo menos estaba haciendo algo diferente.

"¿Seguirás detrás de mí?"

"Un rato, ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?"

"Bien…" siguió su camino, no sabía a dónde hasta que sin quererlo llego a la sala de menesteres, entró esperando que Malfoy la dejara de seguir más eso no sucedió "¿Qué?"

"Trato de ver que no te lastimes…vamos Granger ambos sabemos que no estás en tus cinco sentidos"

Sin esperar invitación entro antes que ella a la habitación, se suponía que la habitación te daba lo que querías, así que, que hacía ahí una sala con alfombra, mesitas con algunos chocolates encima y una chimenea. Cuestionantemente se volteó a Hermione.

"¿Qué estabas pensando?"

"Estaba pensando en Londres, en los dulces y en mi hogar…"

Entraron a la sala y detrás de ellos se cerraron las puertas pero no le hicieron mucho caso. Draco se acerco a una mesa y probo un chocolate, después tomo un libro.

"_Jane Eyre_"

"Es uno de mis libros favoritos"

Hermione estaba encantada con las cosas, obviamente todo tenía que ver con sus recuerdos, sintiendo el calor de la sala se quito el abrigo y lo aventó al sillón. Draco ya estaba sentado en otro.

"¿Entonces…whisky?"

"Uhm…si, de fuego"

"No sabía que te gustaba beber"

"No realmente, no tengo mucha resistencia, si hubiera tomado uno más probablemente estaría igual o peor que Ginny"

"No sabe tomar…"

"Bebió cuatro, uno tras otro era normal"

"Como sea…¿Qué es esto?"

Se puso de pie y siguió deambulando por la sala, la mirada de Hermione lo inquietaba, tenía un _no sé qué, _que lo ponía nervioso.

"Draco…¿si pudieras hacer algo en este momento que sería?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Si pudieras hacer algo en este momento que sería?"

La miro confundido, ¿De qué hablaba?

"Algo ¿de qué?"

"Lo que sea…" empezó a caminar hacía el "cualquier cosa"

"No lo sé…¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Granger? Yo opino que si se te subió el alcohol"

"Ya te dije que estoy…" pero nuevamente se enredaron sus propios pies y comenzó a caer, Draco la sostuvo y sus rostros quedaron a milímetros "…perfecta"

"Se-seguro"

Un mismo pensamiento cruzo la mente de ambos.

"Granger…"

"Malfoy…yo…"

"Shhh…"

La distancia se hizo nula, lentamente se apodero de la boca de la hechicera y la atrajo más hacía sí, no sabía porque, simplemente lo hacía.

Cuándo se separaron ambos estaban confundidos ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Draco puso de pie a Hermione y se separaron un poco.

"Yo…no pretendía…" empezó a dar la vuelta, debía salir de ahí

"Draco"

En cuánto se giro lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso apasionadamente, no importaba nada, quería más de sus labios, una necesidad empezó a crecer en ella y el Slytherin con gusto la estaba respondiendo.

Hermione era muy consciente de la reputación de Playboy que tenía Malfoy, y él sabía que ella no sabía nada del tema, y por más que quisiera no podía, algo le decía que no debía arrebatarle algo así a Hermione solo por qué si.

"No, no debo…"

"¿Qué?"

"Es culpa del alcohol, no estás lucida"

"No es eso, no sé qué pasa…" lo miro intensamente "Malfoy…"

"No…aunque no lo creas sé lo que significa esto para ti"

No negaría que Hermione era guapa, y tenía una figura muy bien proporcionada, cualquiera en su lugar haría lo mismo. No se pondrían a pensar, pero una voz interna le decía que de verdad no debía pasar.

"¿Por qué me besaste?"

"Solo paso…"

"Dijiste que no lo volverías a hacer"

Recuerdos volvieron a la mente de Draco, otros besos con la castaña, miradas intercambiadas a lo largo del año, salidas furtivas juntos y finalmente él alejándose creyendo que era lo mejor.

"No debió pasar, como lo de antes"

"Yo…" ¿Si ya había empezado cuánto más la podía humillar? "Aún me gustas, aún te quiero Draco…yo te sigo…"

"No lo digas…" puso su mano al frente para callarla "no lo hagas más difícil"

"Draco…vete entonces…" le dio la espalda y espero escucharlo salir pero eso nunca paso, al contrario sintió como la abrazaba por atrás.

"No debemos…"

Se volteo y volvió a quedar a milímetros de él, en sus ojos podía ver aún la pasión de momentos atrás y pudo ver como no dejaba de mirar sus labios. Sin importarle nada volvió a unir sus bocas, lo necesitaba y solo Merlín sabía cuánto.

Cuándo se separaron ambos respiraban agitadamente. Draco estaba teniendo una batalla interna entre lo que debía y lo que quería hacer, la deseaba, la necesitaba.

Hermione sintiéndose derrotada se empezó a alejar de él pero éste pronunciando un _Maldita sea Granger _tomo su cintura y la beso. Su cuerpo delato la necesidad que crecía en él. Con un gruñido tomo las caderas de Hermione y la pego a él y la beso de nueva cuenta empezando a morder su cuello.

Los suspiros que ella profería eran música para él, bajo su mano desde su cadera y empezó a levantarle la falda, acariciándola tomo su muslo y lo coloco a la altura de si cintura, Hermione no pudo evitar gemir y mientras comenzaba a dejarse recostar en la alfombra decidió que era momento de dejar de pensar.

* * *

><p>Ahí habían pasado la noche pero en cuánto despertó se vistió, conjuro una rosa y un pergamino para escribirle una nota. Debía irse, odiaba tener qué hacerlo pero esperaba que lo entendiera, ya antes lo habían hablado y si alguien los veía salir juntos habría problemas. Y no hablaba de los rumores sino de problemas verdaderos.<p>

Con una última mirada hacía la dueña de sus pensamientos que yacía dormida y cubierta con su gabardina, se fue.

Nadie lo vio entrar a la sala común, se fue directo a los baños y ahí se quedo bajo el chorro de agua fría, no debió hacerlo, la marca en su brazo le recordaba por que meses atrás se había alejado de la prefecta de Gryffindor.

Mortífago, la batalla se acercaba y a él lo habían obligado a ser su enemigo, no podía permitirse sentir nada y sin embargo estaba seguro que Hermione Jean Granger ya estaba en su interior.

Durante el desayuno la miro normal, no sonreía como siempre y se sentía culpable por eso, con el correo matutino le llego una carta, era de ella. Era una sola frase.

_Tan solo fue cosa de una noche_

"Cosa de una noche…"

"Anoche no llegaste Draco, ¿Conquista nueva quizás?"

"No, me quede trabajando con Snape"

La observo levantarse y dirigirle una mirada triste pero decidida.

Tan solo había sido cosa de una noche, ¿entonces por qué sentía un vacio interno? Y ese sería su último pensamiento antes de ver como ella dejaba el comedor, tal vez después, tal vez no sería tan difícil que no fuera cosa de una sola noche.

* * *

><p>Situado antes de la batalla, no hay tiempo específico y tentativamente es un One-Shot.<p>

Momento de inspiración y espero les guste.

**Bellum Monserratt**


End file.
